wizards vs werewolves 2
by Ross lynch R5
Summary: when mason and alex leave to beacon hills to find mason's baby sister they run into more werewolves with the help of justin and juliet they may find mason's sister and might kill those other wolves T for speech
1. Chapter 1

'welcome to beacon hills' the sign said as a black jeep drove past it "so we're just gonna sit here and wait for your sister" a girl with black hair said "no we're going to search for her" a boy with an english accent said getting annoyed "ugh! why can't i use magic to find her" the girl groaned the boy sighed and replied "she's like me, but without the wolf hairy face thing she only has claws, fangs, and pointed ears oh and her eyes turn hot pink" the boy listed "Mason can we at least stop" the girl whined "fine alex just stop" mason gave up on his wizard girlfriend as they pulled to an motel and checked in for the night.

* * *

"scott slow down" derek yelled as he caught up to the young alpha "do you feel that" scott asked "yeah another werewolf" derek panted "in your family's territory" scott stated till derek got the picture "we'll find him or her tomorrow" derek stated as he headed back home


	2. Chapter 2

"ready, set, go!" the teens ran around the dirt trail "so- scott- he said that he felt... another werewolf" kira panted as she ran with allison "oh really, since you two date and all he tells everything" allison said since the whole evil fox thing kira and scott have been dating for a few months. "is that venom i hear in those words" scott caught up with the girls allison rolled her eyes and ran faster. "wanna chase her" kira asked "you read my mind" scott smiled as they used their supernatural to catch up to allison "ooh you guys play dirty" allison said as the two past her. "to bad human" they both shouted since they were in front of everyone else. allison's closed her eyes when she opened they turned from a milk chocolate into a hot pink, she smiled and ran faster than any fox or wolf. "later!" allison was first to finish to coach's surprise

* * *

"mason hold still" alex yelled as she tried to pull the bear trap off his leg "ALEX STOP!" mason yelled as the bear trap finally let go "ok! there we go" alex said as she threw the trap off in a corner "mason what were you thinking" alex asked to her werewolf boyfriend "i lost mom and dad i have to protect my little sister" mason said looking down

mason's parents were killed by a dragon luckily mason came out clean he can't say the same thing for his parents

"sweetie don't blame yourself" alex cooed as she hugged mason "i know love i know" mason mumbled

* * *

"hold up" stiles said as scott and kira quickly explained everything that happened ."impossible allison's human" aiden stated "that's what we thought we were at supernatural pace" kira said her eyes still wide "o.k o.k calm down" lydia said. before she could explain anything allison quickly walked by breathing heavy, eyes big as plates. scott was the first to take action "hey you okay" scott asked putting a hand on her shoulder "go away scott" allison's voice was diffrent a bit more gruff. "hey what's going" kira asked as the pack followed allison "go away!" allison said walking faster "hey what's going on" lydia grabbed allison's shoulder. allison grabbed lydia's hand turning around her eyes were hot pink she had fangs her hands were clawed. the pack gasped at the sight allison let go of the red heads hand and ran to her car driving away from school.


	3. Chapter 3

"tanya i'm not kidding i was shifting at school luckily school was over" allison paced her bedroom she had been talking to her pen pal from spain. "did the pack find out" tanya asked "yes lydia grabbed my shoulder and i turned around cause she got me mad" allison moaned "o.k you find your brother, tell that pack of yours the truth, and calm down or something" tanya said ."tannnnyaaaa no how is that gonna help" allison whined " it will" tanya groaned "but i feel like an idiot help me!" allison yelled "i'm an alcoholic and i hate everyone except me and you" tanya admitted forcing allison to hang up. "dammit!" allison yelled a knock scared allison she ran to the door. she looked in the peep hole to see...

* * *

"she's a supernatural" derek yelled mad he couldn't smell it on her "yeah she was shifted like us without the hair" scott said. "ok so she's faster than a wolf or fox and she can shift" derek stated to himself "and her voice was different" lydia said she was still traumatized by her best friend being a creature of the night. "i don't know anything like it she sounds like a wolf but i don't know" derek stressed he knew alot about supernatural but this was above him.


	4. Chapter 4

"MASON!" Allison yelled as she hugged her brother , and let the couple in "Allison it's great to see you" Mason said as he hugged his sister again. "Ahem. girlfriend over here" Alex coughed "OH! Allison this is Alex, Alex this is Allison" the two girls shook hands. "what are you doing here?" Allison asked getting serious "I came here for you to protect you" Mason said. "Thanks Mas, but you have to go" Allison said in a worried voice "what?why?" Alex asked. "this is another werewolf's territory" Allison said as she looked around, scaring the two.

"what's the matter?" Mason asked "the McCall pack is here" Allison said in a terrified voice. A knock on the door had stopped them from asking question. "Allison?" Scott's voice slipped through the door. "god hurry hide" Allison hissed as the two went into her room. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Allison asked her eyes trailed to her bedroom door.

"We need to ask questions" Derek said "Can it wait?" Allison asked quickly but the pack came in "Mind telling what happened at school" Stiles asked as Allison sat down "Jana and TY broke" Allison said flatly. "about you shape shifting" Scott said as he noticed a book with Allison and some Dude. "That was make-up for the drama club " Allison said not looking at them ."You're lying and who is this" Scott showed the picture "Mason" Allison squeaked as she got up and ran to her room. the pack followed her as she opened the door, "Mas,Mason!?" Allison said both Mason and Alex came from behind the door "What is- oh, uh, hi" Alex waved to the pack who were shocked.

"Oh boy" Allison said


End file.
